From The Inner Sea
by Camilleon
Summary: Things change for the mermaid princesses when a new princess arrives. She has a mission that has to be done and our heroines don't know if it'll change the world for the good or worse. And is there a new villian in the picture aswell? R
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** I won't be using any honorifics for this story so don't comment on that...

**Time To Come Out**

"It is time Princess Michiru." said a white mermaid bowing in front of a beatiful mermaid sitting in a huge white sea shell. She had long flowing white hair, which was partly straight and wavy. Her tail was white to match her hair, but her eyes were different. They were blue and what a blue it was, it was deeper than the seven seas, brighter than the skies and then were shining even more than naïve little Lucia's eyes. She was young, yet older than the most of the other mermaid princesses, almost the same as Coco.

The princess sighed. "I knew it was going to happen when I was on throne." she said calmly.

"Shall we bring you your stuff your majesty?" asked the servant.

"Don't, I don't want a fancy goodbye, it shall be plain, I'll be going by myself. Don't even tell my parents." said Michiru.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that princess." said the servant as an older white mermaid came in escorted by two strongly built white male mermaids. She looked like Michiru, but her eyes were pearl white.

"Oh honey." she said as she huged the princess. "I'll miss you. And so will your father, he will be waiting for you by the portal."

"Mom... can't... breathe... " said Michiru.

"Oh sorry." said the queen as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"I'll miss you too mum, but don't worry, we'll be soon reunited." said Michiru as she took of her pearl encrusted crown and carefully placed it on it's own place beside the pearl throne.

She swam out of the palace and as she was far away she looked back to take a last glimpse. "Goodbye, Inner Kingdom." she continued swimming until she reached a high point. A man was waiting for her by the portal.

"Hi sweetheart." said the man as he smiled. He wasn't a mermaid, he had legs and feet. His hair was midnight blue and had blue eyes like Michiru.

"Dad, I'll miss you." said Michiru as he hugged him.

"I'll miss you too princess."

"You've been there haven't you daddy?" asked Michiru. "How was it?"

"You'll soon find that out for yourself Michiru. Now you already now what you have to do, but in case of you need any help an old friend of mine will be waiting for you on the other side of the portal. Ask for his advice if you need any help." adviced her dad.

"Whatever you say." said Michiru as she swam towards the portal. She waved goodbye and left with a flahing light.

Michiru appeared near shore and a small sized shark was waiting for her. "You must be my father's friend."

"Yes, my name is Asaoka and you must be Princess Michiru, but I must say you're father was being very modest about your beauty." he said.

"Oh, stop it, you know that won't do you any good. Even if it did you know the situation." said Michiru.

"Yes, I do ma'am. Let me show you the way." he said as he stepped on the ground and took the form of a Jack Russel.

Michiru followed his lead. She left the sea and turned in to a girl with long black hair and navy blue eyes. Her tail took the form of two long and lean legs. She was wearing a short denim jacket over a white tank top and blue jean shorts. "So where are we?"

"Welcome to Japan." said Asaoka. "I heard of a place called Pearl Baths being runned by a mermaid from the North Pacific. I'll lead the way, it's near."

The Jack Russel ran and Michiru followed. She had no problems getting used to her legs. When they finally arrived at the place Asaoka said goodbye and left. Michiru took a deep breath and knocked.

A purple haired woman opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, are you the owner?" asked Michiru.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we're not open until the morning." said Nikora.

"No, that's not why I'm here." said Michiru. "My business lies deep within the seas if you get what I mean."

Nikora looked around and after realizing noone was around she took Michiru in and shut the door. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm a mermaid too, but I can only talk about my reasons why I came with the princesses." said Michiru.

"That's ok." said Nikora. "Lucia! Hanon! Come down here right now!" she shouted.

Lucia's and Hanon's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Geez Nikora, could you be shouting any louder?" complained Hanon.

"I think I'm gonna be deaf." said Lucia.

"Is this your friend?" asked Nikora.

"No, and she looks a little old to go to our school." said Lucia.

"Oh, they don't know me." said Michiru. "Since two of the seven princesses are here, I can explain. I'm Princess Michiru, holder of the white pearl from the inner sea."

"Inner Sea?" asked Hanon.

"I thought there were only seven mermaid princesses and pearls." said Lucia.

"You mean the main seas and the princesses and pearls. The seven mermaid princesses you know –including you two- are known as the main seas' princesses. North and South Pacific, North and South Atlantic, Antartic, Arctic and Indian Seas are the seven main seas located in the middle of the earth." explained Michiru.

"Middle?" said Nikora.

"Yes. Between the center of the earth and the main seas lies another sea, the Inner Sea. That's where I come from. And higher in the sky, somewhere in the atmosphere lies the Outer Seas. There are many princesses and kingdoms there because there isn't any land up there." said Michiru.

"So why are you here?" asked Nikora.

"My job is being the messenger. I need to make sure all of the seven main princesses get ready to merge the seas together." said Michiru.

"WHAAAAT?" shouted Lucia and Hanon in unison and jumped.

"Don't worry, it's not bad. You see nothing will change, the only difference is that the human world will be aware of our world and instant transportation will be possible between the three worlds." explained Michiru.

"If it's so perfect, why wasn't it made that way?" asked Hanon.

"Before this merge, things should be like it should be in a utopia in the main world, cause if it's not like that, chaos and pandomonium will take over. You see you and your ancestors have cleaned this world of the greatest threats of the main world, if not now, there'll be no better time for the merge." explained Michiru

"You mean it won't matter where we are, we will still be able to rule our kingdoms?" asked Lucia and Michiru nodded.

Hanon's eyes started to shine. "I won't be needing to leave Nagisa some day!" she shouted.

"Hanon." said Nikora and Lucia at the same time.

"Who's Nagisa?" asked Michiru.

"Her boyfriend." said Lucia.

"Oh, anyway, where are the other princesses?" asked Michiru.

"Rina lives in her own apartment and the others are in their kingdoms." said Hanon.

"Well you should tell them to come, cause if all ten princesses won't be in their summonng rooms prepared by the next blue moon, it won't happen for another millenium." said Michiru.

"Ten?" asked the girls.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention, the Outer Seas are divided to two as south and north and they are being ruled by the brown and black mermaid princesses. They are the rulers of the greater kingdoms, but there are other princesses ruling their smaller kingdoms under their territory." explained Michiru.

"So... many... information..." said Hanon as her head looked like if it was going to blow up.

Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother And Sister**

Suddenly the door knocked. "I'll get it!" shouted Lucia. She opened the door. "Hi, Rihito. Come in."

"Oh hello Rihito." greeted Nikora. "Why are you here?"

"Lucia and Hanon promised they would look after Michal when I'll be in Kyoto. Oh sorry I see you have a guest." said Rihito politely.

"Oh, let me intruduce you. Michiru this is Rihito and his little sister Michal, and Rihito this is Michiru." said Hanon.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Michiru.

"The pleasure's all mine." smiled Rihito back.

"Nice to meet you too young lady." smiled Michiru at Michal as she knealed a little.

Michal smiled sweetly back at the beautiful face that was smiling at her. She took her hand out of Rihito's hand and started to walk towards Michiru. As she came real close, Michiru squated and softly patted Michal's head.

"Aren't you a friendly one." said Michiru.

The others in the room we standing solid still. "She would never stop crying when Rihito let her hand go." said Lucia.

"And yet she walked to her with a huge smile on her face." continued Hanon.

Michiru looked at the statu-like people around her. As she couldn't understand anything Rihito smiled and squated next to Michal and caressed her. "It was time you let go." he smiled and Michal smiled back. "I'm just glad it was for a friendly and beautiful face."

Michiru felt a vague blush. "_That's weird_." she thought. "_Asaoka said the same thing and this didn't happen back then_."

"Anyway, now I can leave with no hessitation." said Rihito as he kissed Michal's forehead and walked towards the door. "Take good care of her."

Michiru took Michal in her arms. "Don't worry, I don't think I'll leave her out of my sight or the vice versa." said Michiru as she put her finger on Michal's nose and watched her tried to grab it.

Rihito calmly smiled and walked out.

Hanon and Lucia watched the whole thing like it was on TV.

"Let me get you a room." said Nikora as the girls followed her. They got in a room with a big bed and ocean view. "I think this will be right if Michal's gonna stay with you." said Nikora and left.

The girls got in to the room as Michiru put Michal on the bed and sat next to her.

"So... Michiru..." said Hanon with and evil grin on her face. "You liked Rihito didn't you."

"Yes, he was really nice and loves his sister so much." said Michiru while playing with Michal.

Hanon hit her forehead. "No, she means like like, you know like love..." explained Lucia.

"Oh... Sorry, but I'm afraid you're wrong. Even if it were true, it couldn't happen." said Michiru.

"What? Why?" asked the girls in unison.

"Easy, I'm betrothed." said Michiru.

"WHAAAAT?" shouted the girls.

"Isn't that unfair?" asked Lucia. "What if you fell in love?"

"It's how the Inner Sea works. Every princess of my kingdom has married someone from the Panthalassa clan and noone has every broken it. If someone ever were to brake this rule our kingdom would have fallen. And it is my duty as princess to prevent that from happening." said Michiru.

"How royal." said Hippo appeared with his eyes shining. "You should take her as a role model Lucia."

"Hippo, you dummy." said Lucia madly.

"But isn't it bad to not know who you're marrying?" asked Hanon.

"Maybe, but my parents seem happy now. And I do think they love eachother and why shouldn't they, my mother is warm-hearted and caring and my father is protective and calm." said Michiru.

"But still it's bad if you have to marry someone ugly or fat." said Hanon.

"HANON!" shouted Lucia and Hippo as both of them threw her pillows. While watching them Michiru and Michal started to laugh.

Michal yawned. "I think she' getting tired guys." said Michiru and the others calmed down. Michiru got Michal to lie on her bed. Michiru started to sing her a lullaby.

"Wow, her voice is beautiful even in her human form." said Lucia quietly listening to Michiru.

"Yeah, she doesn't make anyone go deaf like you Lucia." said Hanon.

"Hanon, you meanie!" said Lucia.

"She's fallen asleep." said Michiru and turned around. "And so have you guys." she smiled. She carried them one by one to their room without any problems. She could carry them easily. When she came back she changed into some clothes Nikora had lent her and got in bed next to Michal.

------------------------

Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** by the way I am using elements from both the anime and the manga so the bg might seem a bit different

**What A Duo**

Michiru came down the stairs with Michal in her arms. Lucia, Hanon, Nikora and Madame Taki were already having breakfast. Michiru put Michal on an empty seat and sat next to her.

"So did you sleep well?" asked Hanon.

"Yeah, it was really comfortable." smiled Michiru as she poured herself some tea.

"Funny, this morning I woke up in my bed, but I don't remember sleeping there." said Lucia toughtfully.

"You're so empty-headed Lucia, you can't even remember the simplest things." said Hanon.

"Hanon, you big meanie!" shouted Lucia and she did a move as if she were trying to strangle her.

Hanon easily held Lucia back by pushing her with one hand. "Though even I don't remember that."

"Thats because you fell asleep when I put Michal in bed. I carried you two and Hippo to your rooms." explained Michiru as she opened her mouth for Michal to copy while holding a spoon filled with food for her to eat.

"WHAAAT? How could you have carried all of us?!" asked Lucia.

Nikora hit the back of Lucia's head without showing any emotion on her face. "Ofcourse she carried you one by one, does she look lke a massive weight-lifter."

"Anyway, what are you gonna do today Michiru?" asked Hanon.

"I thought I'd go shopping with Michal." she answered.

"You should buy a kimono for the festival this Sunday." said Hanon.

"Festival?" asked Michiru.

"Yes it's a special festival where people wear traditional clothes and have lots of fun. I don't know what they're celebrating though." explained Hanon.

"By the way, aren't you late for school?" said Nikora angrily.

"WAAAH!" shouted Lucia. "School is about to start."

"No it's not, your watch it forward you airhead." said Hanon as she knocked on Lucia's head. "But we should go. Michiru, come with us our school is on your way."

"Ok." she smiled as she followed them out. Michal got out of her seat and ran after Michiru. "Oh, I'm sory. I can't believe I almost forgot you." said Michiru as she took Michal's hand.

The four of them started to walk towards the school when Rina caught up with them. "Who's your new friend?" she asked.

"This is Michiru, she's a princess from another sea." explained Hanon. "I'll explain the rest later."

"Speaking of princesses, Car—" started Rina but was cut off.

"Hey Lucia, who's this, your new babysitter?" asked Kaito sarcastically.

"No, she's taking care of Michal." answered Hanon.

"I thought you were going to do that." said Kaito. "I guess old habits never die, especially when you're lazy and not responsible."

"Kaito, you big meanie!" shouted Lucia as she ran towards the school.

"Ugh, not again." complained Kaito as he put his hand on his head and shook his head. "Lucia, I'm sorry." he shouted as he ran after her.

"Let me guess that's her boyfriend." said Michiru.

"Yep." said Hanon, Rina and Michal in unison.

"Seeya later Michiru." said Hanon as she waved and got in school.

Michiru and Michal waved and continued to walk. As they passed a few stores Michal stopped before one of them.

"What is it Michal? Do you like this kimono?" asked Michiru.

Michal turned to Michiru and nodded. "It's pweety." she said.

"Let's go buy it for ya, shall we?" smiled Michiru.

"No, it fow yo— Ahh... Ane?(means big sister)" said Michal sounding scared as she pulled on to Michiru's shirt.

"What is it Michal?" asked Michiru as she turned around to see two men behind her. "Get behind me." she whispered to Michal as Michal hid behind Michiru.

"What are you doing here alone sweetcheeks?" said one of the men as he approached them.

"Other than looking so beautiful that is." smirked the other one as he tried his move on her.

Michiru scowled as the guys approached. Michal closed her eyes because she was afraid, but when she opened them she saw the two men lying on the floor and two feet standing at the places their faces were before she closed her eyes. "A-Ane?" she said as she looked at the face one of the feet belonged. As she looked at the other one. It was no other than the purple haired mermaid princess of the Antarctic Ocean.

"Who are you?" asked Caren.

"I should be the one asking you since you were the last addition to the scene." said Michiru.

"I'm Caren and what is she doing here with you away from her brother?" she asked.

"Oh, so you're one of the seven." said Michiru after Michal pointed out her purple sea shell lockette. "I'm Michiru. I'm taking care of Michal while Lucia and Hanon are at school... or at home for that matter. Thanks for your help there."

"No problem. There are plenty of these guys around here. So you're with those two, no wonder you were looking at the kimonos. Trust me nobody wears those at those kinda things except for them. Lets go get you a cute dress." said Caren.

"No..." said Michal as she pulled Michiru back. "Ane, this one's pwetty." she cried.

"Ok, buy that one too if the brat insists." said Caren. Michal stepped on her foot and sticked her tongue out. Caren did the exact tongue treatment as Michiru got in and bought the kimono. It was a long white one with silver hibiscus pattern sewn on it's left end.

"I bought a small sized beige one with little hearts on for you too." said Michiru as she winked at Michal.

"So where are you from?" asked Caren.

"The Inner Sea." answered Michiru plainly.

"That what now?" asked Caren and Michiru started to explain her the whole thing.

"Ok, major brain damage." said Caren after the long sentences. "Anyway, it's still nice to meet you. So what do you think of this one?" she asked as she held a purple and black minidress.

"For me or for you?" asked Michiru.

"I'm taking that as a yes." she said as she paid for it. "So Michiru... Any guys for you 'round here?"

Michiru hit her forehead. "Why me..."

--------------

Coming Soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Same Story**

Michiru, Michal and Caren have almost bought everything in the stores and were returning to the Pearl Baths.

"I can't believe you two made me buy all of this." said Michiru as she put the shopping bags on the table.

"Well I can't believe you can afford all of those." said Caren jumping on the couch.

"The Inner Sea has an account in this world so that the messenger would have an easy life while there. So why aren't you at school like the others?" asked Michiru.

"I rarely come here, my life's in my kingdom. Besides school's a waste of time and I'm old to go to high school. Speaking of school look who's returned." said Caren as the others came back from school.

The girls came in, all of them looking exhausted from school. "I can't believe the teacher would be so cruel to give this much homework." complained Lucia.

"If you would do your homework on the day it's given Lucia, you wouldn't have so much homework piled up." said Rina all adult-like.

"Caren? What are you doing here?" asked Hanon as she was the first one to realize.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you she was coming, but I forget." said Rina.

"Reparations in my kingdom are finished and I made sure everything was in order when I left. Noel and Coco should also arrive in a short time, and by short time I mean tomorrow, but we'll have to go to Seira 'cause she needs help since she's just a kid." said Caren.

"I see you've already met Michiru." exclaimed Hanon.

"Yep, they kicked two scawy men when we weuw tsopping." said Michal smiling.

"What? Two guys attacked you at the marketplace?" shouted Lucia.

"No worries, we got them." said Michiru.

"And we got them good!" continued Caren with a grin on her face.

"And speaking of getting, I see you've got a bunch of new wardrobes too." said Rina pointing out the shopping bags.

"Yeah, and we got everyone something. Caren chose most of them since she knows you more than I do." said Michiru taking out some wrapped boxes.

"Why do I have the feeling that all of them are gonna turn out similar and more her style?" said Lucia.

"Come on Lucia, cut me some slack. This time I didn't chose for myself 'cause I also bought myself lots of stuff." said Caren.

"Well, now what?" asked Michiru.

"This is were Lucia looks at her watch and remembers her date with Kaito which also reminds the other two of their dates with their boyfriends." said Caren cockily. And as she had foreseen the three of them quickly changed and left for their dates. "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure, let me get changed first." said Michiru as she went upstairs with Michal.

"I'll change too I guess." said Caren to herself.

In a few seconds (maybe a minute or two) Caren changed into a black two piece which had purple lipstick marks on it's top left part and a big one on the bottom's right side. She was tieing a transparent pareo around herself.

After a few minutes passed and Caren was waiting all ready to go, Michal came down the stairs running with a light sundress and a pink halter bikini. After her Michiru came down in a bone white two piece with tiny sea shells on it's egdes. Her top piece was also attached to eachother with corset-shaped strings (you know like shoelaces, criss-cross ). And she had a long light white jacket (comes to the place where the other mermaids' school skirts end) to wear until the beach.

"Great, let's go." Said Caren as she opened the door.

---

"Now don't go so far Michal." Warned Michiru.

"This is great. I'm gonna tan." Said Caren as she layed down her towel.

"I'll go grab us some drinks." Said Michiru. When she came back there were a ton of guys around Caren.

"Ok, guys. Make way for Michiru." Said Caren.

"You don't have to say that twice." Said one of the guys trying to flirt with both of 'em at the same time.

"Don't push your luck, I'm old enough to be your older sister." Said Michiru.

"So? I have an older brother." Said the same guy. "See, he's surfing right over there."

"And you think showing girls him is gonna give you a chance. They'll go head over heels when they see him." Said Michiru.

"What?" asked the boy as he couldn't understand a thing.

"What?" said Michiru as she mimiced his face.

"Huh?" said the boy.

"Huh?" coppied Michiru.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Said the guy as the others followed.

"Wow, how did you do that. That was really fast." Said Caren.

"My oldest friend thought me how. He's kinda like my brother and he likes to protect me from the bad merdudes." Said Michiru.

"Merdudes?" asked Caren.

"I know, my parents also say slang isn't proper for a princess, but I can't help it." Said Michiru.

"No, not that but the mermaid kingdoms are all female here." Said Caren.

"Well it's not at home." Said Michiru.

"Then you should have a boyfriend back right?" asked Caren all funny looking.

"Which part of betrothed don't you get?" said Michiru.

"Oh, ri—" but before she could finish her sentence the ground started to shake. "—ight. What's going on?"

"It's coming from the sea. Stay here I need to get Michal." Said Michiru as she ran towards the sea and grabbed Michal, who was building sandcastles at the time, and ran away fastly as she could. She met Caren at a near store.

"We have to go back, you said it was coming from the sea." Said Caren.

"Alright. Michal you stay here and don't leave until we come back, ok?" said Michiru as Michal nodded. "Sir, would you please look after her until we come back?" asked Michiru to the shop owner and he smiled ok.

Caren and Michiru fastly ran towards the shore only to come face to face with a giant wave. They could see a guy who was surfing the wave without a surfboard, but it seemed more like he was controling the wave. He had black hair and the darkest blue eyes. He had an evil grin on his white flawless face.

"Wait, I thought you took care of all the bad guys. What's all this about?" asked Michiru shocked.

"How the hell am I spoused to know?!" shouted Caren. "I haven't seen this guy my entire life."

"That's not stopping him is it?" said Michiru.

"Prepare to meet your doom princesses!" shouted the guy.

"That's the cheesiest thread I've ever heard." Mocked Caren.

"I haven't heard much threads, but this is far most the tackiest one I've heard." Agreed Michiru.

"Quit mocking and perish!" shouted the boy with more attitude.

"Quick Michiru, transform!" said Caren as she transformed into her idol form.

"What?" asked Michiru with a confused face.

"Great, she doesn't know how to transform." Said Caren to herself. "Anyways." She started to sing her song. "Cutie Hot Pitch!"

The guy smirked. Apparently Caren's attack had no effect. "You think a simple song can stop me, Yohei, the master of water."

"He's so full of himself." Said Caren.

"Maybe this'll work." Said Michiru. Her locket opened and her pearl turned into a violin. It was glass and some pieces of it (such as the strings) were white. When she grabbed it her hair got longer and whiter like in her mermaid form and a greek-styled white dress appeared on her with sandals.

"How did you do that?" asked Caren.

Michiru shrugged. "An instinct?"

"I'll try it." Said Caren and separated her pearl from her mike. The pearl started to float and shine. It turned into a glass harp with some purple pieces. Caren grabbed it and her idol dress turned into a purple-white greek dress. "Cool."

They started to play their instruments. Yohei didn't seem to be effected, though his wave had shrunk. "Damn it they've weakened my attack, but I'm still stronger."

The girls continued to play and when they finished playing Michiru's violin turned into a bow and arrows appeared on a bag on her back. An armor formed on her dress. Caren's harp turned into a crossbow.

"Okay... What's with the random weapons? What are we rouges?" said Caren.

"Beggers can't be choosers." Said Michiru as she aimed an arrow at Yohei.

"Right." Said Caren as she aimed for Yohei.

Both of them shot at him and their attack hit Yohei. Fortunately they weren't fatal weapons and disappeared after they hit him. Yohei fell into the water and didn't come back up. The girls figured the flow had taken him away.

"Okay, how awesome are we." Caren winked at Michiru as they transformed back to their human forms.

"I don't know about that, but I really think we should go tell the others." Suggested Michiru.

"Yeah, but I think there's something else we gotta do first." Said Caren as she pointed a silhouette coming out of the water.

"This situation is getting very tiresome." Complained Michiru.

"Hold on a sec. That figure seems familiar." Said Caren as she narrowed her eyes to focus.

"You think? I thought I'd lost a pound or two." Said the voice.

"Coco?" said Caren.

"Were you expecting someone else?" smiled Coco.

"Wait, you said she and your sister were coming tomorrow." Said Michiru.

"Yeah, we tought we'd suprise you." Said Coco.

"Speaking of you, where's Noel?" asked Caren.

"If she hasn't arrived yet I think she's on her way here." Said Coco. "Don't worry she knows her way around, she'll be here before you know it."

"I know. Let's head back." Said Caren.

"Yeah, Michal's still waiting for us." Said Michiru.

---

A necklace hit the shore a few miles away from the three. It was a half-clear blue stone and a black 水 sign was on it. A hand grabbed it from the sand. Suddenly a handsome body came from the exact direction as the necklace. The person whom the hand belonged pulled him to the shore crouched next to the body to see if there was a pulse.

"Phew, that was lucky." Said the girls as she felt the rush of blood. She slowly shoved some hair off of his face and looked at it with admiration.

Suddenly the guy's eyes opened. His wide open indigo eyes fastly checked his surroundings. And than he quickly grasped the girls' wrist and stared at the necklace she was holding. "Give it back." He said with a deep voice.

"A small please and thank you would've done the job." Said the girl. "Not very grateful to the person who saved you huh?"

"I wouldn't have drowned in water." Said the boy.

"Well you're still hurt and should be taken care of." Insisted the girl. "I'm Noel." She greeted.

They guy stared at the hand she had thrusted.

"If it makes it any easier to decide, I won't give you back your necklace if you don't obey." Smiled Noel.

"Fine." Said the guy. He got her hand and got up. "I'm Yohei."

"Well Yoh, here's your necklace back." She handed him the necklace.

"It's more of a pendant actually." He said quietly. "And my name is Yohei."

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere to heal you." Said Noel.

Yohei didn't bother to move. "I have places to be."

Noel turned around and just watched as Yohei walked away toward sunset and finally got out of sight.

---------

Coming Soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**First Time In The Sea**

It was early in the morning. Nikora and Michiru were cleaning the floors. Suddenly the door opened and someone came in. Nikora went to the door to see who it was.

"Nikora who is it?" asked Michiru as she came next to Nikora.

"Hi, I'm Noel. Nice to meet you." Noel intruduced herself.

"And I'm Michiru and nice to meet you too." Greeted Michiru.

"Where's Caren? I haven't seen her for awhile." Asked Noel.

"She is dozed off like the rest of them. I'm just grateful atleast one person is willing to help me." Complained Nikora.

"I'm up, I'll help you two." Smiled Noel.

--

"I thought you'd actually help when you said you'd help." Said Nikora to Noel who was resting her head on a table.

"I'm sorry. I had a hard time swimming here yesterday. The currents were very strong." Said Noel as she yawned.

"I think I know how that happened." Said Michiru. "There was this weird guy and he was making such a ruckus at the beach and he controled the waves and stuff. His name was also very stupid sounded like a sound rappers make."

"You mean 'yo'?" asked Nikora.

"Exactly." Said Michiru.

"Was is name something like Yohei?" asked Noel.

"I think so, yes. How did you know?" asked Michiru a little suprised.

"You said he was controling the waves and Yohei's meaning is sea related so I thought... you know." Answered Noel.

"Oh, that makes sense... I guess. You sure are very intelligent to come up with that on the spot spot." Said Michiru.

"What do you mean come up?" asked Noel a little shocked.

"You know, think that." Answered Michiru.

"Oh, right." Said Noel.

Suddenly footsteps were heard.

"NOEL!" shouted Caren with joy as she jumped on her. "Where were you until now?"

"I was swimming." Smiled Noel.

"Anyway I have lots to tell you. You would believe what happened yesterday!"

"A guy controling water attacked?" guessed Noel.

"How did you know?"

"I told her." Said Michiru.

"Okay, but I was gonna tell you something else. We have these new powers!" yelled Caren.

"Did Aqua Regima give us new powers to fight against that guy?" asked Noel.

"No, I don't think that was her. But Coco and Rina have a theory. They think that when Michiru passed through the portal her pearl tried to adapt to this world and because there were more than just one princess pearl it released it extra power which gave our pearls some extra power. Or something like that." Explained Caren.

"That makes sense. So tell me more about this new power." Smiled Noel.

--

Inside of a dark cave there were only four visable exits. One on the ground, all water like an underwater tunnel, one on the ceiling, and two on the sides which were almost as dark as the back of the cave. Suddenly someone came out of the water.

He had black hair and black formal clothes. He wore a dark blue one shoulder cape on his right shoulder. He seemed angry. He walked towards the darkest side of the cave and kneeled.

"Yohei..." a dark and deep voice came from the darkness. "You've failed me."

"Master, it wasn't my fault. I was caught off guard. I thought there were only seven mermaid princesses noone ever told me there was a white mermaid and the princesses had a new power master." Answered Yohei very calmly and he never raised his head once.

"WHAT?! A white mermaid?! But that's impossible! Tell me more about their new power." Said the voice.

"Well like you said their singing didn't effect me at all, but then that white mermaid princess' pearl turned into a violin and the purple ones into a harp. Their music weakened my power, but after the pearls turned into weapons it neutralized the powers you gave me, master."

The voice didn't respond. "Sora!" it yelled.

Suddenly a guy came down from the hole in the ceiling. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He wore similar clothes like Yohei's except his cape was violet-grey and was hanging on his left shoulder. He took the same stance as Yohei.

"You called for me?" asked Sora.

"Yes... Sora, I need you to assist Yohei on his next mission."

"What?! Master I can do this by my self. I was just caught off guard. I will accomplish this time. Just give me another chance." Rebbeled Yohei without losing his temper nor stance.

"Nonsense." it's voice was raised. "You were beaten just by two princesses, how do you think you'll be able to defeat all eight of them?"

Yohei couldn't say anything. "Yes master."

"Good, now go." Ordered the voice.

Yohei went down the water and Sora went up through the hole in the ceiling. From the outside the cave looked just like an oversized sea boulder. Yohei was standing on the water, in front of the cave. His arms were crossed, his eyes were closed and his right eyebrow was twitching because he was very annoyed.

Then came a sudden breeze which messed Yohei's hair. Sora floated down next to Yohei and stopped just over the water. Where he floated was a small whirlpool. "You are acting stupid."

"You are the one acting stupid. Messing my perfect hair." He tried to fix his hair. "Why did master send you? I could do this all by myself."

"Yeah right. It's not like I'm eager to destroy people, he just makes me do these stuff." Said Sora. His expressions were different then the ones Yohei had. Yohei was serious, cocky and he was never good at showing what he really felt, but Sora's eyes seemed sad and more of a rebel though he never showed it. It was his only side that wasn't visable from the outside.

"You know what master thinks when someone calls him 'he'." Said Yohei. "I think master's a girl cause master reacts too much when master's being called 'he'."

"You are a sick person. Interessted in the person you worship."

"What?! You're sick to even think that!" said Yohei. "When I serve someone it's because I'm loyal not because I have other intentions. You're like that. Why do you even obey master?"

"I don't know. I guess when you started serving him I didn't wanna separate from the only person I knew my whole life." Answered Sora. "But if I find something better I'll quit without a second tought."

"You are such a drama queen." Smirked Yohei and gave Sora a noogie. "Look you don't have to come if you don't wanna hurt anyone."

"Yeah right, he sees everything. I don't wanna get destroyed and I doubt you wanna get paired up with one of them." Said Sora.

Yohei shivered. "You're right, now let's go before you say something that'll make me throw up again." Said Yohei as he pulled Sora from his arm.

"Oh you're still on that? The one with you being interested in 'her'? I'm thinking you denied it so much either because it's true or you like someone else. But neither one of them can be true because you wouldn't lie to me about the first one and you wouldn't keep the second one a secret from me. Right?" asked Sora.

"You are very stupid you know that." Said Yohei.

--

"Guys!" yelled Hanon as she came down the stairs. "Hippo found a disturbance coming from the sea in this direction."

"We should go check it out." Said Rina. "Where's Noel?"

"She sleeping." Said Caren. "Don't wake her up, she needs to rest."

"Okay then let's go. Are you coming Michiru?" asked Coco.

"I'll look after Michal." Said Nikora.

Michiru smiled. "Okay let's go."

--

"Wow the weather is unbelievable today. It's very windy." Said Lucia.

"Yeah we better swim there before that thing comes here or else we will be useless under this weather." Said Caren.

The girls ran towards the sea. Michiru was kinda behind.

"What's wrong? Haven't you been in these seas before?" asked Lucia.

"No, I came from the sea, but there were never strong currents nor wind back home. I think I'll just slow you down." Said Michiru.

"Come on." Said Hanon as she held her hand and pulled her into the sea. "We'll help you, no problem."

They got in the sea and transformed to their original mermaid forms. When they got closer to the source it was realy hard to continue swimming.

"What's causing all this?" asked Rina.

"Look over there." Pointed Coco. It was Yohei and Sora coming towards them.

"That's the guy from yesterday!" said Caren. "What's his name..."

"Yohei!" shouted Michiru as she fought against the strong currents.

"You gave them your name stupid?" said Sora.

"You remembered it?" said Caren suprised.

"Noel came up with it. Your sister is very smart." Said Michiru.

Yohei paused after that sentence for a second, but then continued full speed ahead. "Mermaid princesses, you made our job so much easier by coming to us."

"Totally. Now innocent people won't get hurt." Said Sora.

"What kind of a bad guy are you?" shouted Caren.

"Seriously man." Yohei shook his head. "Anyway back to business." He put lifted his arm and sent a strong current.

The mermaids barely protected themselves from the current by blocking it with their arms. "It's time to get serious." Said Caren.

She tranformed into her musical outfit and her pearl turned into a harp. The others did the same as their musical outfits appeared. Michiru's pearl turned into a violin, Hanon's into glass piano keys with the black keys being aqua instead of black, Lucia's turned into a classic michrophone, which was out of glass except for the top which was pink, Rina's turned into a glass flute with green keys and Coco's turned into floating glass flat drums with two yellow drum sticks.

They all started playing. The currents Yohei was sending got weaker, but they were still coming.

Sora suddenly got angry and serious seeing Yohei lose his power. "Let's see what they'll do out of water!" Yohei sent a current under the girls which sent them to the surface of the sea.

As Yohei's attacks continued to come Sora started to attack with powerfull winds. The girls were having trouble playing their instruments, but as they continued to play their instruments the boys' attacks got weaker.

"That's it! Enough is enough!" yelled Yohei as he firmly held his amulet and it started to glow. After that his powers got stronger and seemed they weren't effected by the music.

"Guys! I've been looking all over for you!" shouted Noel as she came to their side. She'd seen the things that were happening from far away and came faster. She quickly transformed like the others. Her pearl changed into a glass guitar with deep blue chords. For the first time her eyes were full of not so good emotions as she looked at Yohei. His attack suddenly stopped.

"Dude what's happening, one more and your power is finished?!" exclaimed Sora.

The girls stopped their music and armors appeared on their dresses. Caren and Michiru's instruments transformed into a crossbow and a bow. Hanon's piano changed into stilettos, Rina's flute turned into a two handed sword, Lucia's mike turned into knuckles, Coco's into shuriken and Noel's guitar into nunchucks.

The girls, except for Noel, fired their weapons at Yohei, but before it could reach him Sora jumped infront of him and recieved the attack.

"SORA!" yelled Yohei. He seemed very mad and he could fall in to tears anytime. "You'll pay for this!" He lifted Sora and sent a few more attacks.

The waves were broken by Noel's nunchucks. She stood there holding the thing vertically. She opened her eyes. "This is for attacking my sister, Yoh!" she brandished her weapon which directly hit Yohei.

Before the hit, Yohei's face took a form of suprise after hearing what she had called her.

"Wow Noel. That was a direct hit! Great job." Said Rina.

"Yeah. And how did you block the attack?" asked Coco souding like she admired it.

"And good plan throwing him off by calling him something annoying." Said Michiru.

"Thanks." Said Noel though looking not so enthusiastic. "Lets go back. I'm still very tired."

-------

Coming Soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Orange Notes**

"Who were those guys?" asked Coco.

"I have no idea." Said Rina. "I've never saw them before. And what did they want?"

"Nothing good, that's what I say." Said Hanon.

"And where are they coming from?" asked Michiru.

"We should stop asking questions we can't answer. It's a complete waste of time." Said Caren.

"Really? Here's another one for you; where did your ister go?" smirked Hanon.

Noel was sitting near the sea line and looking at the sunset when something suddenly appeared from the water. Noel got up and took a few steps back.

"How dare you come back here and show me your face." She hissed.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to give you the opportunity to do what you want to me since you know who I am now." Said Yohei.

"What?" Noel was confused.

"Don't you regret saving me that day where you could've finished me off?"

"No, because you were a random person to me back then." Answered Noel.

"You are either very rational and nice or extremely stupid. I'm not sure though." Said Yohei.

"Do you want me to finish you off?" said Noel irritated.

"You have to agree, what you said was weird." Yohei took a step back.

"You're not so normal yourself, but unexpectedly you are very just. You and that other guy seem very close, like brothers –or more- and what he did to save you doesn't seem so evil." Said Noel.

"That's because he isn't. He is a very nice guy. I'm the one with problems and he became that way to stay with me like he has since we were very little... and why am I telling you these?" he seemed shocked.

"I'm easy to talk to." Noel smiled. "And if the circumstances were different we'd probably be friends. But since you'll continue to feel bad about telling me stuff, I'll tell you something. I'm jealous of you and your friend."

"Me and Sora?" asked Yohei confused.

"Yup, you said it yourself you've been together for a long time. I've only met my sister a few years ago and she had to come save me from the person who captured me." Said Noel. "It's too bad you're our enemy, you're easy to talk too." Noel sat down and looked up.

"Well, we're two normal people right now, sorta. Two people who have nothing to do with destroying eachother and who talk about normal stuff while sitting on sand or don't at all." Said Yohei and sat next to her. "And I don't know about you but I can sit here today and do things I don't wanna talk about right now tomorrow."

"Carpe diem. All I wanna do right now is look at the sun." Smiled Noel.

"I guess both of us are weird." Smiled Yohei for the first time.

"Okay, we looked everywhere but she'll eventually come back. She knows we have to go to Seira's kingdom." Said Hanon.

"How could you say that? What if she's been captured? Again!" Caren freaked out.

"Yeah right, calm down. She's smart and older than you she'll find her way back." Said Coco calmly.

"You're being too calm." said Caren.

"And you're being too psychotic." Coco talked back.

"Let's agree that both of you are expressing the wrong emotions." said Michiru.

"Who's doing that?" Caren yelled and Coco stared.

"Uhm... guys?" said Lucia a little scared.

"What?"

"She's here." she covered her face for mental protection.

"Noel! Where have you been? I was so worried." Caren ran towards her to hug her

"I took a stroll to get some air, but you're squeezing all of it out of me now." said Noel.

"Sorry."

"Everyone clear! You're going to Seira's kingdom tomorrow and I'm nobody's alarm clock!" ordered Nikora which scared everyone to bed.

"Yohei!" yelled a voice. "Where is he Sora?"

"I don't know he was right behind me." said Sora kneeling.

"That idiot!" the voice was getting angrier. "He really isn't useful. It's such a waste, that power I gave him. He's the only person that can control it and he's really the best of you to use it but he has no purpose. Unlike you... You'd do anything for him..."

Sora didn't say anything.

The voice continued. "The princesses will be going to the Indian Ocean. Ambush them and bring me atleast one. This time go alone."

"As you wish, master..."

The next morning Hanon and Rina were trying todrag Coco out of her bed as everyone was getting ready to go to Seira's kingdom.

"Is everyone set?" asked Hanon and everyone nodded.

"Be careful." waved Nikora as they left.

"I've never been to the Indian Ocean, how is it?" asked Hanon.

"It was pretty scattered when I first saw it." said Lucia.

"Seira has been doing alot to restore her kingdom." told Caren.

"It used to be beautiful..." said Coco. "Everyone used to be happy, just like Sara."

"Well they're gonna be happy again." said Rina bothered by the gloomy mood.

"You haven't talked much since we left. Are okay?" Caren asked Noel, she seemed worried.

"I'm just a bit tired that's all." smiled Noel nervously.

"Geez you're always tired nowadays." complained Coco.

"You seemed more tired when you arrived, now you look more upset than tired." said Michiru without thinking. "And I thought you'd be especially happy after defeating that Yoh guy by yourself."

"His name is Yohei." she mumbled, silent enough that nobody would hear.

After hearing the others Caren had a concerned look on her face. But that look was erased quickly as the currents changed direction.

"What's doing that?" said Lucia fighting against the water.

"You mean who? It has to be that Yohei person." said Hanon.

Noel's expression changed for a second -she seemed shocked- then it instantly took it's old shape back. Though her mimics were caught by her sister.

"It's not him." said Coco. She was the one fighting hardest against the currents and the most successful. "It's the other one."

"She's right. See all the bubbles?" said Rina.

And they were right. Behind the sudden change was Sora. He was using a bit of his power in order to hinder the princesses.

"You!" hissed Caren reaching out for her pearl. She was the first one to transform. As her pearl turned into a harp she played a furious yet harmonic melody.

The music's effect on Sora's power was obvious, but since Sora wasn't using his full power he would send more powerful winds as soon as Caren's power weakened his. He was having an even harder time after the others started to help Caren.

"This isn't working. They're too powerful all together." he looked at all the preincesses one by one and stopped to stare at Noel who was at the corner and was just getting ready to play.

Sora grinned. He separated his hands and as one of them continued to send winds to the princesses, his other hand commanded a wind to come behing Noel and grab her. In an instan Noel was brought next to Sora. "Guess I found your Achilles' heel." He didn't lose a second to escape as he sent one last powerful wind at the princesses.

"Noel!" yelled Caren hopelessly after her sister.

Yohei appeared from the water-filled hole in the middle of the cave. He didn't move or look towards the place where his master was residing. But he had to turn back and get out as he felt Sora coming closer.

Outside of the cave he waited for Sora's return and was mortified what he had brought along. "Sora? What's this supposed to mean?"

"It's the command of your beloved _master_." he said.

Noel looked up to Yohei as she heard his voice. Yohei expected her to be mad like before, when he had attacked her sister, but her expressioon was really sullen. She seemed weak and vulnerable. And maybe that was the reason Yohei's face took many differents shapes, which he had never done before. And maybe that was also the reason why Yohei suddenly pushed away Sora and took off in an instant with Noel.

Coming Soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Deep Blue Waves**

"I-I can't believe I lost her again!" Caren said half yelling-half crying. "That guy is going to pay!"

"Caren we still need to meet with Seira." Said Coco.

"Noel is my number 1 priority right now." Said Caren starting to go the other way.

"Caren! Come back!" yelled Rina.

Michiru suddenly cut Caren's way. "Move over." Michiru didn't say anything and didn't move. "I said move-" Suddenly Michiru became angrier and slapped Caren. "Wha—"

"Do you think you're the only one who has left loved ones behind? Yes, your sister was just taken away, but she's strong she'll survive just like she did before. I left my whole kingdom, my family and friends to come save your world, a new one which I have no idea how it works. There were times I was confuse and scared, but I didn't run back crying just because that's what I wanted. Now there is a small girl who won't be able to take care of herself without help. Think what'll those people do to Seira while she's alone when they kidnapped your sister when she was with us!" she went towards the others. "If you can live with yourself when someone else's life's in danger, continue."

Noel had fainted after that incident. When she woke up she was in her mermaid form again. And she was lying on some madrepore. She shook the dizziness away and it all came back to her. She looked around. She went sround the rock when she saw a pair of feet. "Yoh?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He said as he walked to her. "Are you feeling better?"

Noel nodded. "Why did you do that?"

Yohei was a bit suprised. He turned his face around. "Dunno. Momentary impulse?"

"Sora! What's the meaning of this?" yelled the voice.

"Oh you mean why I don't have a princess with me? I guess you could say that Yohei has finally found his motive. He took off with her." Answered Sora. He turned away and started to walk away.

"What? Sora come back here!"

"Oh yeah, about that... I quit."

No sound came but the master was flustered. "DAICHI!"

From the gate on the left came a guy with dark brown hair and dark olive green eyes. "Yes, master?"

"I have a job for you..."

The girls were finally in the Indian Ocean. None of them spoke a single word after what had happened. Seira's kingdom was aalmost in perfect shape.

"Lucia!"

"Seira!" yelled Lucia as Seira came over to hug her.

"You finally made it. When I heard the news I tried my best to finish my work here faster." Said Seira.

"Well you've done a great job." Smiled Coco. "It almost looks as it did back then."

"There's no need to reminisce bad stuff." Said Hanon annoyed as she petted Coco's back strongly.

"I'm glad you're safe Seira." Said Lucia.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"There're bad guys attacking us. They took Noel aswell." Said Michiru.

"No... But is it safe to leave everyone here?" asked Seira.

"This time they seen to be only interested in us." Said Rina.

"Now what?" asked Noel. "I love the sea, but we can't stay under these rocks forever."

"I know. I guess Sora was right, I am a sorta guy who acts before thinking." Said Yohei.

"I think it's cute." Smiled Noel. Yohei quickly turned his face the other way. "Maybe we should go on land. Atleast we can hide while doing normal stuff."

"Don't you want to go back to your friends and sister?" asked Yohei.

"Yeah, but they have eachother. You just left everyone."

"We need to find Noel as soon as possible." Said Michiru.

"Weren't you the one who just said we had other priorities?" said Caren annoyed.

"That's been taken care of." She smiled at Seira. "Now we need you and your sister to open the gates to the Outer Sea."

"I thought you said the time wasn't right to merge the seas." Said Lucia.

"Not to merge, to call forth the other missing princesses. Black Mermaid Princess Arisa and Brown Mermaid Princess Kyoko." Explained Michiru.

Suddenly they started to feel the currents were changing direction.

"Not them again." Complained Coco.

It was Sora. He was coming right towards them. Just as they were reaching for their necklaces he shouted. "Wait! I'm not here to attack. I swear."

"What the?" Coco was confused.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"You took her! How should I know!" yelled Caren furiously.

"Yeah, but then Yohei took off with her. So you haven't seen either of them?"

"No! What's this all about. Why would he disappear with Noel?" asked Caren.

"I don't know. Maybe he's in love with her." He joked.

"Where is my sister!" yelled Caren.

"I don't know. All I did was what master told me to do. I never thought Yohei would run away with her. That's why I left. If he's not there why should I? Anyway they must still be together, I must find him."

"Wait we're looking for her too." Said Lucia.

"Lucia. Don't be too naive. He was attacking us just awhile ago." Said Rina. "For all we know this could be a trap."

"We're all looking for them. Let's split up. I'll go with him. So if there's something fishy going on I'll be the only one to get caught." Said Caren. "Let's go."

As she left with Sora, the others left aswell. Lucia left with Seira, Hanon with Rina and Coco with Michiru. All to find Noel... and Yohei.

"We're here!" said Noel. She was in her human form with casual clothes. Yohei was also wearing casual clothes. Though he kept the pendant. "Why are you always wearing that?"

"It's like my power source. Sora has one too his is purple and has a 气. Anyway what are we going to do here?"

"Lay low. What do you do in your free time?" asked Noel.

"I don't have free time." Answered Yohei.

Noel suddenly seemed down. "Well then today you're going to hae the best free time in your life."

"Tell me. Is this a trap." Asked Caren.

"Why would I tell you." Said Sora.

"I'm alone there's noone here, who can stop it?"

"I may be many things, but I'm not stupid as you're not weak." Said Sora. "I just want to find Yohei. I'm worried."

"Geesh, what are you his mother?" smirked Caren.

"Like you're not worried about your sister." Said Sora.

"Are you sure they are still in the ocean?" asked Caren.

"Well that guy prefers the water better, but I don't even know if they're still together. That guy acts before he thinks, you see. Let's just hope he hasn't left him somewhere." Said Sora.

Caren suddenly became even more worried. Sora looked at her and realized that.

"Don't worry, I wasn't talking about her. If he left her somewhere she'll find a way back home, I'm not so sure he will. But maybe we should look above."

Coming Soon...


	8. Chapter 8

**Under The Blue Sky**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Yohei.

"'ll love it come on." Said Noel as she pulled him in a cafe. A maid greeted them and showed them to their seats.

"Would you like to see the menu? We are having a special offer for couples today. It's our heart-shaped triple strawberry cheesecake with chocolate sauce, served with waffles or pancakes."

"Yes, please. And is it possible that we can have both pancakes and waffles. You see I have this mellow toothache, but my boyfriend here likes food to be crispy rather than soft." Smiled Noel.

"I'll see what I can do." Said the maid as she left.

"You are terrible." Said Yohei.

"A little lie wouldn't hurt if there's inexpensive delicious food involved." Said Noel seriously.

The maid came back with a big drink with two straws. "Here's the drink from your couple's special. And is it okay if we take a picture. It's also part of it." Smiled the maid.

"No wa—" Yohei started to reject, but Noel cut him off.

"Of course. Why not?" she smiled. She took Yohei's hand and pulled him closer to when their heads touched she smiled to the camera. Yohei's face became slightly redder.

"Thank you. Your order will arrive shortly." Said the maid.

"This is going to be a fun day." Said Noel. She started to sip from the drink and pointed at Yohei for him to join.

"This is going to be a long day." Muttered Yohei as he covered his face.

...

"Rina. Are you sure where you're going?" asked Hanon.

"Well I didn't but then I remembered that Hippo has that pearl tracker thingy. So we're going back." Said Rina.

"Oi. I wonder why we haven't thought of that." Said Hanon.

...

"So what do you guys do?" asked Caren.

Sora was confused. "What?"

"I mean the bad guys. What's your plan?"

"Why should I tell you?" said Sora.

"You said it yourself, you left. That puts you automatically on our side." Said Caren.

"I don't believe it does." Smirked Sora. "Besides I don't know the plan, the reason or whatever. I just know some people."

"That's useless." Said Caren.

"Well I do know the guy who ranaway with your sister, do you think that's useless?" grinned Sora.

"Tch."

Sora smiled. "Well frankly I have no idea what he's up to."

"Then it is useless." Grinned Caren.

"You don't know what your sister's up to either." Said Sora.

"She was the one to be kidnapped!" said Caren.

"But Yohei's no evil mastermind. I don't belive he kidnapped her. I know I did." Said Sora.

"You're pretty weird." Said Caren. "And if you're right than Noel should've went back to the Pearl Baths."

"But what about Yohei?"

"Who cares about him!"

...

"Ah, that was nice." said Noel after leaving the cafe.

"I get what you were doing in there, but now we're out could you let go off my arm?" said Yohei looking the other way.

"I like it like this." said Noel. "Hey there's a photobooth. Let's take some pictures."

"You were definetly an octupus in your past life." said Yohei as he was dragged toward the photobooth. But before they could get in the earth started to shake and the ground started to crack right before them.

"What's going on?" yelled Yohei as Noel grabbed tighter.

When the ground split to two a guy came out. He was wearing formal pants and a shirt with a dark green cape on his back. "Nice to see you, Yohei."

"Tch. Daichi." said Yohei with disgust.

"Yoh? Who is he?" asked Noel.

"And look who we have here..." tree roots lifted Daichi from where he was standing and took him infront of Noel. "A mermaid princess."

Yohei got between the two. "Don't you dare touch her." hissed Yohei.

"Or what? You're gonna beat me up?" grinned Daichi. "Don't make me laugh." He moved his arm and suddenly buge rocks started flying their way.

"Noel, stay behind me." Said Yohei. His pendant started to glow and suddenly waves started to surround the two. The waves started to spin around them and created a water tornado. It deflected all the rocks. And when the rocks stopped Yohei sent the tornado towards Daichi.

Daichi quickly protected himself from the water with a wall he created. But it wasn't enough, the wall broke down and he was pushed back. "Tch... When did he get so strong." He said to himself. "This isn't over yet Yohei!" He yelled and left.

"Yoh? Who was that?" asked Noel.

"Don't worry about it. What do you wanna do next?" he asked.

Noel stared at Yohei suspiciously, but then gave up. "You know you don't get as mad as you used to when I call you Yoh."

Yoh's face turned red. "That's probably all in your head." He said trying to cover his face with his hand.

...

It was getting dark. Everybody was already back at the Pearl Baths. Kaito came in running. "Lucia what happened? What's the emergency?"

"Noel's lost." Said Lucia.

"Well I don't think that's a problem, I mean she can find her way back right?" he said.

Caren was about to attack him. "You idiot she's been kidnapped!"

"Nah, I think sshe's been recued from the kidnapper." Said Sora.

"Who's he?" asked Kaito.

"Hi, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you." Smiled Sora.

"I'm Kaito." Kaito introduced himself.

As they were shaking hands Caren broke it off. "Are you and idiot? My sister's lost with your friend. And you, introducing yourself to my sister's kidnapper..."

"What?" Kaito was confused.

"Never mind, long story." Said everyone.

"Oh by the way, there was a huge mess near the beach today." Said Kaito.

"No way, c'mon we're leaving." Told Caren.

...

"Ah, the beach is always very nice." Smiled Noel.

"Even though the place behind us is trashed?" Said Yohei.

"That doesn't bother me right now. This was the first place we met you know."

"Yeah, I remember."

"And also the place when you offered me to beat you." Giggled Noel.

"What? I'm an honorable person." Said Yohei.

"I know. I think it's very cute." Smiled Noel.

Yohei blushed a bit. Noel was now looking straight at him. He couldn't stop himself from slowly leaning towards her. She slowly closed her eyes and so did he. As their lips were about to meet they heard a voice.

"Noel!" it was Caren.

"Yohei!" and Sora.

They quickly separated and got up to meet them. Caren quickly hugged her sister and Sora hugged Yohei, well more like squeezed him.

"Where were you? I was sooo worried. He didn't do anything weird to you right?" Caren started to question her.

"She's fine so relax. Yohei wouldn't do weird stuff." Said Sora.

"You're the one to talk, capturing people and all." Argued Caren.

"Great so you found them." Said Lucia as she and the others caught up to them.

"You wouldn't believe how fast they were running when they thought you could be here." Said Coco trying to catch her breath.

Yohei patted Sora's shoulder. "Someday it's gonna kill you that you work so hard for useless reasons."

"You should be more confident of your older sister that she can take care of herself." Noel lectured Caren.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" yelled Caren and Sora.

"My my, the two of them are too much alike." Said Noel and Yohei nodded.

"Who's like this guy/gal!" they yelled again. "And what were you doing all this time?"

"Yoh and I were on a date." Smiled Noel and held Yohei's hand.

"A DATE!" Sora and Caren were getting furious.

"No we weren't, she's just kidding around." Said Yohei.

"Yeah, we didn't have much time because of that Daichi person attacking us." Said Noel.

"Attack?" said Caren.

"Daichi?" said Sora.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" said Yohei.

Noel stuck out her tongue. "That's what you get."

"I'm going to kill that guy!" said Sora.

"It's all because you kidnapped her that she was attacked today." Caren hit Sora.

"Enough!" yelled Michiru.

"When did she become so bossy..." complained Caren.

"It's very late now. We have to think what we're going to do tomorrow. Besides those two need to stay somewhere..." Michiru turned to Kaito.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Lucia said you live alone, they can stay with you." Said Michiru.

"Who died and made you boss?" said Kaito.

"Yeah!" Caren agreed.

Michiru glared at them. "I have a bad side too you know. It's comes out once every blue moon!"

"Okay, fine." Kaito gave up.

"Let's go." Smiled Lucia as she took Kaito's arm and planted a cheek on his cheek.

"You go on ahead for a minute." Said Noel.

Caren stopped and looked back at her. He signed her to go on.

"You stay." She said as he pulled Yohei's arm.

"What?" said Yohei.

Noel looked at the others who were pretty away from them now. She got on her toes and kissed him gently. Yohei's face turned completely red. "Nothing I guess." Said Noel following the others.

"Wait Noel." Yohei followed her. "I want another one." He said as he leaned and kissed her again.

...

Coming Soon...


	9. Chapter 9

**Breakfast**

It was a beautiful morning and the newborn sun's light shone upon Noel as she slowly started to wake up. She stretched her arms and yawned. And she was shocked to see she was ambushed in her own bed as she opened her eyes. Almost all of the other girls were gathered around her bed.

"Why are you all here?" she asked.

"So you can dish all of the juicy details ofcourse." Said Coco as she sat on her bed.

Caren pushed her off the bed. "Don't listen to her. We were worried. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Jeesh give a girl her space." Said Noel.

"Yeah Caren, listen to your sister. Loosen up, go out, meet a guy or something." Said Coco as she got off the floor.

"I'm not an overflirt like you, you loose woman." Said Caren.

"Who are you calling loose?" said Coco.

"Let's get out of here before they take out their claws." Said Rina as she pulled Noel out of bed.

Downstairs, Michiru and Seira were having breakfast. Michal was in Michiru's lap and she was feeding her.

"Good morning Noel." Smiled Seira.

"Morning." Said Noel.

"Had a good rest?" asked Michiru and Noel nodded. "Great. You and Caren have to return to your kingdoms tomorrow."

"Why not today?" asked Rina.

"I'll have to go with one of them and Rihito is coming today. I'm taking Michal to the airport. And Lucia has to accompany the other and she says she has to go to the festival with Kaito today."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot it's Sunday today right. So many things have happened in such a short time." Said Rina.

"Ane and Michal have pwetty dwesses fow dah festiwal." Said Michal.

"I think your brother would like to spend some time with you after he returns." Said Michiru. "Besides we have some unsolved problems to take care of. I already talked with Coco and Hanon about it. All of you are going to go to Kaito's when I go to the airport."

"What are we going to do?" asked Rina.

"We have know what those people are up to." Said Hanon as she came downstairs. "We don't even know who they are yet."

"They are not bad." Said Noel.

"And you are telling that after being together for a day?" said Hanon.

"You don't know anything about him." Said Noel. "You know what, I'm leaving, I'll meet you there."

...

"Hey! Wake up!" said Yohei looking over Kaito's head.

"Yo, dude?" Sora started to poke Kaito's forehead. "We're hungry."

"You know how to cook." Said Yohei.

"Yeah, but I need his permission to use his stuff." Said Sora.

Yohei stared at is for awhile. "Seriously... What's wrong with you? Just a second ago you were a bad guy and now you need permission to take food out of a fridge?"

"Would you two just shut up! I'm trying to sleep here." Said Kaito turning the other way. Sora and Yohei looked at eachother and then pushed Kaito out of the bed. "Are you serious?"

Just then the bell rang. "I'll get it while you get that permission." Said Yohei.

"Right, can I use your food?" asked Sora. Kaito just glared at him.

Noel was waiting infront of the door. Yohei opened the door. "Morning." Smiled Noel as she kissed his cheek and got in.

"Morning. Why did you come by yourself?" asked Yohei.

"I came to see you. I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" she asked.

Yohei's entire face turned red. "Y-yeah. I mis—"

"Hey, good morning princess. Are you here for breakfast?" said Sora as he came in.

"Noel's just fine. And sure I'll have breakfast. I fought with the others and left before eating anything."

"Alright." Said Sora as he went to the kitchen.

"What? You just told me you came here for..." he stopped there for a second as he blushed. "... other reasons."

"Well both are true. But the latter isn't as romantic." Said Noel as she got closer to him.

"That's true..." he said as he put his arms around her and leaned for a kiss.

"Oi, none of that stuff in my house!" yelled Kaito as he got out of his room.

"Way to ruin the mood. Learn to respect your elders." Nagged Noel.

"Whatever, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Kaito.

"None of your business." Said Yohei.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Sora from the kitchen.

"Atleast the other one's cooking." Said Kaito.

...

"You could atleast look at me." Said Hanon. "I said I was sorry."

Caren didn't respond.

"You're being idioticly stubborn." Said Coco.

"She drove away Noel for the millionth time this week." Said Caren.

"Actually this is the first for me." Said Hanon.

"Whatever, the point is she's gone again." Said Caren.

"It's not like you don't know where she is." Said Michiru. "Just go after her if you want."

"So now it's okay if I go after her?" said Caren sarcastically.

"Is anybody's life on the line now?" Michiru returned the comment. "Just go and talk to her alone and settle things."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Said Caren and left.

"Well she could've atleast eaten something." Said Nikora.

Then someone knocked on the door. "You should've wished for something else while you had the chance Nikora, could've come true." Said Coco and opened the door. A Jack Russel was standing in front of the door. "Or not."

"Asaoka?" said Michiru. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" asked Coco.

"Yeah, he's a shark from my kingdom."

"Speaking of your kingdom princess, someone from there has decided to show up." Said Asaoka as he came in. Behind him was a tall and muscular guy with black hair and eyes.

"Kiri!" yelled Michiru and went to hug him. "I missed you."

"Tell me about it. You left without even saying goodbye... TO ME!" said Kiri hugging her back.

"So is this the infamous fiancé of yours?" asked Hanon.

Kiri and Michiru both started to laugh. "Ofcourse not. I don't have Panthalassa blood."

"No, he's my childhood friend, my _best_ friend." Said Michiru. "I'm so glad you came." She hugged him again.

"Yeah, me too." He said. "So are going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Right. Girls this is Kiri. He's my guard. Kiri these are Hanon, Nikora, Lucia, Seira, Rina and—"

Before she could finish Coco jumped between them and took a flirty pose. "Coco. Nice to meet you." She flicked her hair. Everyone sighed as Kiri smiled out of courtesy.

"And this special little girl is Michal." She said as she picked Michal up.

"Nice to meet ya Michal." Smiled Kiri. Michal smiled and patted his nose. "I think she likes me."

"Well we gotta leave now though. Her brother is coming back today." Said Michiru.

"I'll come with." Said Kiri.

"Sure. You girls go ahead to Kaito's." Said Michiru as she left with Michal and Kiri.

"Eat first beafore you leave." Said Nikora.

"I'd rather go to the airport than to boring old Kaito's place." Said Coco.

"Hey!" Lucia was offended.

"Caren is right about you." Said Hanon.

...

"Wow, for a guy who used to live in a cave you're a pretty good cook." Said Noel.

"I actually lived in a normal house before the cave you know." Said Sora.

"Really? You too?" she asked Yohei.

"What? You thought I was a caveman or something?" smirked Yohei.

"Caveman or not these are awesome." Said Kaito stuffing his mouth. "Now I'm glad that chick made you stay with me."

Right then the bell rang. "Who's it this time?" asked Yohei.

"I'll get it." Said Sora.

"He's sorta like a butler." Said Noel.

"Yeah, he has always kinda been like that." Said Yohei.

The bell continued to ring.

"I'm coming!" yelled Sora and answered the door. "Calm down princess."

"I came to talk to my sister." Said Caren.

"Come in, she's having breakfast." With one hand movement Sora opened the door a little more.

"She's eating? At a time like this?"

"At a time like what?"

"Ugh, just let me in."

"Very well princess." Said Sora and got out of her way.

"Caren, come here Sora's made some delicious eggs." Said Noel.

Caren looked at the table. There were all kinds off eggs: scrambled, fried, omlette, boiled, deviled, french toast etc. She held her stomach as she remembered she left without eating.

"You are welcomed to join us if you wish." Said Sora from behind her making her jump. Caren didn't move.

"Don't worry they are not poisonous." Said Yohei.

"And trust me you wouldn't have cared if they were." Said Kaito, still stuffing his face.

"So, are you gonna join us?" asked Sora leaning from behind Caren very close to her ear.

She jumped again. "Would you cut that out! And I'll eat, only because I haven't eaten anything yet."

Sora smirked and pulled out a chair for her. Caren sat and grabbed a plate. Sora was staring right at her mouth as she was about to some eggs. "It's extremely uncomfortable if you watch me eat like that."

"Sorry." But he didn't even move a muscle.

Caren glared at him for awhile, but than sighed with defeat. She continued to eat. As she put the first piece of egg in her mouth her face started to glow and her eyes started to shine.

Sora smirked with pleasure. "So, how is it?"

"Amazin— I mean they're not bad."

"Not very honest, is she... Your sister." Said Sora to Noel. She nodded.

"Why did you come here?" asked Noel.

Caren swallowed a big bite. "Look I don't care what you think of these guys..."

"We have names." Said Yohei.

"Shut up." Said Caren.

"Caren!" said Noel.

"Just listen. Whatever's going on with you and them, that doesn't concern me or the other girls. As long as they don't do something fishy. What matters is that you're my sister and you should really stop avoiding and running away from us, especially me." Explained Caren.

"Nice of you to care for your sister." Said Sora.

"I don't need your appreciation." Said Caren.

"Neither does he your antipathy." Said Yohei.

"Then I should aim it towards you. Stop touching my sister!" said Caren angrily.

"What? She's the one insisting on holding hands." Said Yohei holding up their locked hands.

"Noel!"

"What? I like him." Said Noel smiling at Yohei which made him mildly blush.

"Ew, gross. How long have you even known him? And how long has he been on our side, for a day?" said Caren furiously.

"Actually less than I day." Said Sora.

"Not helping!" said everyone in unison.

"You know what..." started Kaito. "All I wanted was a peaceful breakfast. So until everything on this table is wiped out nobody say a single word. And remember this is my house."

Everybody kept their mouths shut while they ate. And after they were all done and Kaito left the kitchen all bets were off.

"What do you mean you like him? He attacked us more than once. Tried to kill _me_ twice!" yelled Caren.

"I know, but that was before." Said Noel.

"Before what?" questioned Caren.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand." Said Noel.

"Let's go out for a bit." Said Yohei as he took her hand and left leaving Sora and Caren in the kitchen alone.

"Ugh. What does she mean I wouldn't understand!" she complained.

"She loves him unconditionally. Unless you were to love him like that you won't be able to understand. But considering you're sisters it's better if you don't." Said Sora doing the dishes.

"It was rhetorical question." Said Caren.

"Sorry, just being honest here. Something you're not very good at." Said Sora. He washed his hands and wiped them with a towel.

"Hmph." Snorted Caren and turned the other way.

"Considering how much you care for your sister you must actually be very happy that she's happy." Said Sora again leaning from behind standing very close to her ear.

Caren flinched and accidentally hit Sora's head with her's. He fell down on the floor and she put her hand on her head where she hit him. "I told you to cut that out."

"Next time I'll keep that in mind."

"You're really weird you know."

"Depends on what you believe is weird." Smirked Sora.

"Well first of all you've got some creepy relationship with that guy, then I can't tell whose side you're on and now you're acting like a butler?"

"Yohei's my only and best friend. My entire family. I'm on whatever side he's on. And for last I like to do what I'm good at." Answered Sora.

"You are annoyingly honest." Said Caren.

"Well, sorry." Said Sora and made a small hand movement that made a small wind which tossed Caren from her chair.

Yohei and Noel came back into the kitchen, but stopped at the door instantly. "Ugh, we'll.. uhm, leave you alone?" said Yohei moving backwards along wiith Noel who was grinning the whole time.

The situation was very open to misunderstanding. Sora was kinda lying on the floor and Caren was on top of him pushing herself away from the floor.

"No! It's not what it looks like!" yelled Caren.

...

Coming Soon...


End file.
